dnd_temphere_and_thrrasirfandomcom-20200215-history
T'hamil
T'hamil is an NPC from the Temphere campaign universe. He is a half-elf hermit who lives in the woods outside the city of Penvost, and formerly the city's priest to the god Kyodohr. As with all Temphere NPCs, T'hamil is played by Tiger. History Pre-Game T'hamil acted as a priest for the forest god Kyodohr, maintaining the god's shrine at the edge of Penvost for many years and studying druidcraft in the god's name. He eventually retired, handing over his position to a halfling priest. After his retirement T'hamil moved into a small cottage in the forest outside the city walls. Adventure Four: Into the Frostfell The party encountered T'hamil for the first time when a mysterious fire started in the forest around Penvost early in the morning. The party fought their way through the fire to T'hamil's cabin, and found him pinned by a fallen beam. After managing to lift the beam and drag him out, the frightened half-elf gave an incoherent explanation which revealed that he ''had, for reasons unknown, panicked and somehow started the fire. After calming him down and moving him further from the still blazing cabin, the party was able to get a more coherent story out of him. T'hamil claimed that the night before he had witnessed strangers in the woods burying something, which he found suspicious. He waited until they left, then dug up the thing they'd buried- a giant thorn, not unlike the one found in Valanthe Liadon's garden. He brought it back to his cabin, but was overwhelmed by a sensation of hatred he attributed to his god, Kyodohr. T'hamil panicked and called lightning to try and destroy the thorn, inadvertently starting the fire. The party was understandably less than thrilled to learn about a new giant thorn, but T'hamil had more bad news. He claimed that his lightning spell hadn't worked- that the thorn had grown vines and escaped into the forest. The party agreed to go after the thorn monster at the request of one of Penvost's guards, leaving T'hamil behind. After finding the thorn and securing it, the party went to question T'hamil again now that he'd had a chance to calm down. He was grateful for their help, but wasn't able to provide much more information than he'd done on their first meeting. He did, however, assert that the more he thought about it, the more convinced he became that he hadn't called lightning, but instead the god had called lightning ''through him. To thank the party for their help and apologize for the trouble, he gave them each a magical prayer bead from a necklace that had been destroyed in the fire. The beads each contained a once-per-day druid spell. Finally, he advised them about the location of Kyodohr's shrine, which the party then went to visit in the hopes of learning more. Personality T'hamil seems an earnest person. The party didn't have the chance to talk to him under the best circumstances, as he was panicked the first time and still in shock the second, but he nonetheless did his best to help them. He seems a quiet, thoughtful sort, and was described by a member of Penvost's guard as "an honest man." Trivia * The players theorized before it was formally revealed that T'hamil might be a druid. Evidence included the fact that he lives in the forest, seemed to have a connection to the god of forests, and used the druid-exclusive Call Lightning spell in his first appearance. Tiger more-or-less confirmed it at the end of the adventure. Category:Temphere Characters Category:Temphere Category:Temphere NPCs